You are?
by MichiyoYuki
Summary: More than eighty years ago, they met at the waterfall. Eighty years later, they met each other at the same place. But people change right?
1. Uchiha and Senju

**A/N: So here's a 4-part OCxMadara pairing during Pre-Konoha. Umm.. Since I wrote this before Tobi denied himself as Uchiha Madara, the Tobi in here uses the identity of Uchiha Madara. **

_...123 _- thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey."<p>

- Grete Waitz

* * *

><p>"Isaya, where are you going?" My 'mother' asked, preparing dinner.<p>

"To the forest. I want to see the flowers." I pointed in the direction of the tall forest, which was home to many animals and flowers.

"Come back fast." My 'mother' shouted as I ran towards the forest. It was a lie. I just wanted to look at the Uchiha's and Senju's fight. Uchiha Madara was the leader of the Uchihas and Senju Hashirama was the leader of the Senjus. They were both the founders of Konoha, the new village of the Fire country. I have heard that they were always fighting and that today, they were going to settle things at a valley, at the end of the forest which I wanted to go.

Running through the forest bare-footed, my feet were soon feeling pain from stepping on the rocks and stones. Jumping from one rock to another carefully when I approached a small river, I made it across, hoping to be in time to watch the battle. Hearing the sounds of weapons clashing with one another, my heart raced. I loved watching battles between ninjas, but not seeing their blood spilling. All of a sudden, I could see flames raging at the exit of the forest. _I wonder of it ended..._ Running faster and faster, I could see the end of the forest.

But what I saw were flames raging, a man with long brown hair and red armor on the ground. Hiding behind the trees, I observed the surroundings looking for his opponent. Looking back at the man on the ground, I figured out he was Senju Hashirama since the people in my village always told me that most Senjus have brown hair and the Uchihas have dark blue hair. The battle has already ended.. Deciding to return to the village, I noticed the presence of something large and bloodthirsty. Turning around, what I saw was a large and ferorcious tiger.

_Should I call for help..? or do I make a run for it..?_ While making my choice, the tiger growled, walking slowly towards me with hungry eyes. I couldn't think anymore. My legs became jelly-like, my whole body strickened with fear.

_Run_

That was the only word in my mind. _I have to run or else.._ Charging in the other direction, I went deeper and deeper into the forest. The tiger followed closely, without letting me out of it's sight. Panting heavily, my white dress got stucked to a tree branch near a cliff. The tiger slowed down, preparing to pounce on me. Tears rolled down. _So-Someone.. help me.. I don't want to die.._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Madara's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking back into the forest, preparing to head back to my village after my final battle with Senju Hashirama, I heard noises in the forest. I was bleeding heavily, but I knew it wasn't the end yet. I could still survive. Deciding to check out the noise, I came across some paw prints on a patch of mud and some footprints. _Paw prints of an animal.. Probably a tiger. Footprints.. that belong to a child.._ Then there was a voice in my head.

_"So-Someone.. help me.. I don't want to die.."_

Without thinking, I ran towards the source of the voice. Activating my Mangekyo Sharingan, I used Amaterasu on a large tiger. It's prey was a little girl with short white hair and violet eyes, wearing a white dress which was stuck to a tree branch, sobbing. _That girl.. Were those her thoughts..?_ My vision started going blurry. I fell onto the ground, looking at that girl who was strickened with fear. My vision went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Isaya's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The tiger was going to pounce on me. _Am I going to die..?_ Tears rolled down my cheeks, taking my last breath. I closed my eyes. Then I heard a 'thud'. Opening my eyes, feeling scared, the tiger laid on the ground with black flames burning it. I saw a man. Long dark blue hair, red armor, a large fan with red eyes. _S-Sharingan.._ He was injured, bleeding and panting. _Did.. Did he save me..?_ All of a sudden, he fell onto the icy cold floor. I rushed over, _w-what should I do now..? This person saved me.. and is bleeding.._

Feeling that I should do something about him, I carried him slowly, to an open ground in the middle of the forest. I laid him down gently and did the Serpent/Snake hand sign to create a small house made out of wood. Carrying him again and placing him down carefully after entering, I took off his red armor which was stained with blood. I ran back to the village fast, and entered my house without anyone noticing me. Taking few pieces of cloth, a small bucket filled with water and bandages, I ran back to him.

Carefully taking off his clothes off, I soaked the cloth in the bucket. Slowly wiping and healing his wounds, I bandaged them. _A man with Sharingan eyes.. An Uchiha.. Long dark blue hair.. Uchiha Madara.._ Taking another look at him, I sighed. Holding his armor, I went to a nearby river and washed the blood stains off.

It's already five days since I've cared for him without the village knowing. I wonder when he'll wake up..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehh... Isaya's still a child at that time, around 12-13 and Madara's probably about... 23-25. Review?**

**- Yuki**


	2. Disappearance

**A/N: ****Here's chapter 2 of "You are...?" but it's short . Hope you don't mind it...**

_...123 - thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Mysterious love, uncertain treasure, hast thou more pain or pleasure! Endless torments dwell about thee: Yet who would live, and live without thee!"<p>

- Lynn Abbey

* * *

><p>Madara's POV<p>

I groaned in pain, slowly opening my eyes. I woke up from the cold wooden floor and found myself covered with bandages. _Someone healed me.._ Looking around, I found my red armor, clean. Still glancing around, I found myself in a small house made of wood._ A wooden house.. Only users of the wood element can make one.._ Remembering that I saved a little girl after my final battle with Senju Hashirama, I stood up, feeling a little dizzy. Then the entrance of the wooden house was opened by a little girl holding a bucket of water and some cloth. It's the prey of that tiger..

"You shouldn't be getting up." She rushed over, helping me to sit down.

Slowly removing my bandages, I moaned alittle. "I'm sorry.. Does it still hurt...?" She asked, with her voice sounding sad and yet afraid. "No." I replied with a cold tone. After removing my bandages, she focused her chakra onto the surface of her palms and started to heal me. _A medical-nin.. at such a young age.._ Bandaging my wounds after healing them, I questioned sternly,"Are you a wood element user?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate _nor_ did her voice quiver.

"Then, are you a _Senju_?" I stared at her.

She paused, "If I say 'yes', are you going to kill me, Uchiha Madara-san?"

_W-Why does she know my name..? It doesn't matter.._ I chuckled, amused.

Isaya's POV

After my last sentence with him, he laughed. _Did a screw in his head came loose..?_ To think that he famous 'Uchiha Madara' that all the girls in his clan swoon over, would be laughing like the world doesn't care..

"Ah, sorry for my rudeness. It's just that I didn't think that you _would_ talk back.." He giggled.

Soon, it was night. Before going to sleep, I changed his bandages once more. (Next day) I woke up to the noisy sound of something. Getting up, I realised that he, Uchiha Madara was gone without a trace with only the bandages from last, remaining. _He must have went back to his village.._ I sat up, feeling down.. _Ah.. why am I feeling upset when he has left?_ I released the wooden house technique and went back to my village, still feeling down. _I wonder what emotion I'm feeling now.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Super short... and... reviews..? please?**

**- Yuki **


	3. Reunion

**A/N: Yay for Tobi personality~ I personally find him cute and he's quite badass in the recent chapters. Can't wait for Naruto to break his mask. **

_...123 _- thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection."<p>

- Gertrude Stein

* * *

><p>Madara's POV<p>

"Sen-Senpai! Where are we going?" I questioned Deidara in my Tobi voice.

"The forest near the Valley of the End, un." Deidara sounded annoyed.

"Didn't you hear the orders, _Tobi_?" Konan stared at me coldly.

"U-Um, Tobi and Deidara-senpai were suppose to capture a girl called Isaya and bring her back to our hideout with Konan-san as our guide, right?" I continued,"S-So why is Itachi-san and Kisame-san fo-following us?"

"We are here to help _you_ capture Isaya." Itachi said emotionlessly.

As we were entering the forest, I remembered the day when I saw that little girl, _... I forgot to ask her name... But she's probably dead by now since more than a hundred years have passed.. I'll visit her grave if I can find hers.. Isaya.. I wonder how powerful this girl is.._

"U-Um, Sen-Senpai? Tobi has a question!" I asked in a childish way, raising my hand up.

"What? un."

"Isaya, that girl, what powers does she have?"

"Isaya managed to put Pein under a Genjutsu. Which not many ninjas are able to." Konan informed.

_To be able to put Nagato under a Genjutsu.. She might be useful.._

Isaya's POV

I was wandering around the bamboo forest with a little fog covering my way. I paused. _Someone has entered.._ Making my way towards the entrance, I saw 5 people. Each wearing a black coat with red clouds._ Hmm.. The same outfit as the one with orange hair and many piercings on his body that entered my forest..I w_onder_ what do they want.._ I'll observe a little more.. Looking closely, there was one with purple hair, another blonde one, a blue-skinned with a huge sword, next to him was a man with long black hair. _Uchiha.._ It's been a long time since I've seen one.. Moving on to the next one, I froze. He was wearing an orange mask, but his hair was exactly the same colour as him.. _Uchiha Madara.._

"Uchiha.. Madara.." I whispered, looking down. A tear drop fell. _W-Why am I crying.._ Wiping away my tears, I dissappeared into a passing fog.

Madara's POV

While asking the rest some useless question, I heard someone mumbled, "Uchiha.. Madara.." My eyes widened. Seeing a white figure to my left, I turned my head, only to see her vanishing into a nearby fog. _What was that..?_ Ignoring the scene that I had just saw, we came across an old lady.

"Passing through the forest?" She asked.

"Yes." Konan replied, showing some respect for the elderly.

The old lady laughed, "Don't stay too long in the forest, or else she'll come after you. Even we, the villagers are terrified of her.."

The fog got thicker as that old lady sang,"She'll come after you, for she is the guardian of this forest~ Resting in this bamboo forest for more than hundred years, her body lies within a cavern where water falls~"

The last sentence caught my attention. _Her body lies within a cavern where water falls.. In other words, there is a cave under a waterfall.. And her body rests there.._

Konan stopped,"From here on, we'll be separating to find Isaya. Taking those words that the old lady said as clues." Scattering, I found myself near a pond where the fog couldn't reach. _Water.._ Tracing along the pond's source, I could hear the sound of water splashing, but it was faint. _No wonder we couldn't hear the sound of the waterfalls.._ Activating my Mangekyo Sharingan, I stepped on the water, trying to make as little noise as possible. Seeing a cave under the waterfall, I entered with caution.

Isaya's POV

I pressed my hand against my body, which was supported by the vines, and started checking for its condition. Hearing footsteps not far away, I turned around, only to see the man with the orange mask.

"Are you Isaya?" the man asked with a low tone, sounding very much like Uchiha Madara.

Looking into the hole in his mask, "Sharingan.. A Uchiha.. Just like _him_.."

He looked surprised, "_Him_?"

I nodded my head, "Uchiha.. Madara.."

Madara's POV

When Isaya mentioned "Uchiha.. Madara..", I stood still. Examining her, she had the same features as the little girl who saved me after my battle with Senju Hashirama. White hair, violet eyes and still wearing the same white dress. _She can't be.. But its been more than a hundred years.._

"You.. Could you be the little girl?" I narrowed my eyes.

She came up to me, both hands on my mask. _Fast.._ I could not even follow her movements even with my Mangekyo Sharingan activated. "What are you doing?" I questioned. She ignored me, with her hands still on my mask. A tear drop rolled down her cheeks. "I wanted to see you.." She smiled, hugging me.

Isaya's POV

I hugged him, smilling. I was crying, but it didn't matter. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, embracing me tightly. I touched his short hair, it was soft. I could feel him blushing behind his mask as I patted his hair. "Madara.. Why did you cut your hair? It's such a waste.. and what's with that mask?"

He was speechless. "I-It's because... Well.. you see.." He stuttered. "What about you? Why didn't you die?" Madara changed the topic.

"Madara, you sound like you're cursing me." I unlocked our tight embrace, and stood facing him, blushing slightly.

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't think you'll be alive after a hundred years." Madara pulled me into another hug.

"That's right. I didn't think that I'll be alive after a hundred years." Another tear drop fell.

Madara didn't bother to ask anymore. He looked around the cave, still hugging me. Glancing behind me, he saw vines supporting something. Squinting his eyes, he asked, "Isaya, what is that?" He pointed towards my body.

"That's my body, the form I am in now is my soul." I walked towards my body, fusing my soul and my body together. Returning to my original form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww~ so sweet! Wished that Tobi was still Tobi **

**- Yuki**


	4. Truth

**A/N: Last chapter of "You are...?" and there's no lemon in here cuz it's rated T. Let's keep it safe.. **

_...123 _- thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"The words of truth are simple."<p>

- Aeschylus

* * *

><p>The vines unwrapped around me, slowly supporting me onto the ground. <em>Finally..<em> I could feel the cold ground that I awaited for many years. My body was cold, but now, warm. My heart beat at a constant pace, the sound that my body longed to hear for. Blood was pumping through my body, giving me a lively look. My youth was still there. The breeze blew as my smooth white hair floated into the air. I closed my eyes, taking in my first breath after many years. The smell of plants and water. Opening my eyes, Madara looked at me, into my warm violet eyes. He held my hand, pulling me out of the cave and into the forest. The fog had disspersed.

"Madara, I need to tell you something." I pulled his hand lightly, making him stop in his tracks.

"What would that be?" He sounded concerned.

"It happened after you left. I was on my way, returning to my village. When I returned to my village, it was on fire." I tightened my grip on Madara's hand. "Soon, someone knocked me out. Then, I opened eyes to find myself in this forest. I didn't know how long I slept."

Madara hugged me once more. "Ma-Madara..?"

"Sorry, Isaya. If only I hadn't left you alone back then.." Madara regretted.

"I-It's fine, Madara. And why have you come to look for me?"

"I need you to join Akatsuki."

"A-Akatsuki..?"

Then there was a sudden rustle in the bush, causing Madara to stop hugging me but instead, he held my hand. A long blonde hair guy walked out. _This person.. He's with Madara.._ He looked over our direction, "Oi Tobi! You found that Isaya, un?"

_T-Tobi..?_

"Ah Deidara-senpai! Isaya's here!" Madara talked in a childish manner, raising the tone of his voice higher.

"Hmm." Deidara walked over, staring at me. I hid behind Madara, or should I say Tobi, feeling a little discomfort.

(Time Skip)

Almost a year has passed since I've joined Akatsuki, apart from getting to be good friends with Konan, recently Madara/Tobi was keeping his distance from me. Example, when I had finally found him after looking for him in the hideout, the runs off _again._ _I wonder why.._ I entered my room, still thinking why while in my hand was a book, then Madara entered without knocking and locked the door.

"Madara?" I stood up and put the book back into the shelve.

He ignored me and gave me a sudden hug from behind. I blushed. Taking his mask off, he leaned his head forward, he bit my ear. I blushed even redder. I turned around, and pushed him against a wall, trying to stop his actions. His face still retained his youth from a hundred years ago. As I looked into his eyes, he pinned me onto the bed and kissed me. His lips were soft and yet, not forceful. Biting my lower lip, he asked for entrance to enter my mouth. After giving him permission, he soon broke off our kiss and whispered into my ear, "I can't hold it back any longer.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's no lemon cuz I'm not good at writing lemons and this chapter was kinda short cuz I was rushing through it .**

**- Yuki**


End file.
